New Ninja
by Dead Cherry
Summary: Summery: Tsuande HAVE A niece! And she come to Kohona and becomes a ninja! She faces new challenge, love, and friendship. And whats with tenten? And does neji like someone and why is sasuke jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Tsuande HAVE A niece?! And she come to Kohona and becomes a ninja?! She faces new challenge, love, and friendship. And whats with tenten? And does neji like someone and why is sasuke jealous?

Chapter one

"New entrance"

Age:

Angel: 19

Sasuke: 21

Naruto: 20

Neji: 21

Tenten:19

Sakura:19

Ino: 19

Sai: 20

Every ninja was at the team seven meeting place. (NOT EVERY NINJA -_- I WAS TOO LAZY TO NAME THEM xd)

"why are we here?!" Naruto groaned, in exhausment

"hn..dope," Sasuke said, with a smirk

Naruto twitched and shouted, "WHAT WAS THAT TEME?!"

"dope."

"teme"

"dope"

"Sound"

"Kyuubi"

"Chicken-haired teme"

"Blond idiot"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"te-got cut off by neji"

"WHOULD YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP?!?!?!" Neji shouted, frustrated

The girls face was like O.o

"troublesome……," shikamaru muttered, looking at the sky

"Hey, Sak, you know why we're here?" Ino asked (XD yep friends again lol)

Sakura shook her head

"No, she say its going to be a surprise."

Ino sigh

"A-ano…n-naruto-kun…," Hinata said, quietly

Naruto and sasuke stopped fighting, and looked at the shy hyuuga girl.

"HINA-CHHHHAAANNNNNN!" Naruto glomped, on the poor girl making her blushed deep red. (Poor hina-chan XD)

Ten-ten sweatdropped and glance at neji tiny blush appeared.

"You like neji don't you?" sakura asked, smirking

Tenten had wide-eyed and blushed "NO! I-I D-DON'T LIKE HIM!"

Sakura and Ino sweatdropped

Ok….

''POOF!'' (COME IN THE NEW BE WITH TSUANDE AND KAKASHI)

"Sorry, we're late….we got…-kakashi didn't get to finish cause naruto and ino popped in.

''LIAR!'' naruto and ino both shouted, making kakashi laugh

The girl giggled

"who she?" sasuke asked, coldly

Tsuande sigh, she put her hand on the girl shoulder and said, "this is my niece Angel Nygeun, she our new ninja."

Shikamaru glanced

Ino, sakura, and hinata had wide-eyed

Sasuke ,shino, neji stood emotionless

Lee had hearts in his eyes

Kiba mouth was opened so was tenten

Sai fake smile

"?!?!?!" Naruto shouted

The girl smile taking off her hood, and her headphones, "Hi nice to meet you."

End of chapter one

Me: yay! Done with the first chapter

Shikamaru: troublesome women…I had one line

Me: -smile- but you don't talk much!

Shikamaru: plz review

Me: -sweatdropped-


	2. friends, new crush!

Chapter two

"Friends, and new crush"

"So, you're her niece." Neji asked, calmly

"Yes, I found that out at my 16 birthday she barged in drunk." Angel said, twitching making tsuande laughed

Neji smirk and examined her

"nice body…" He thought, blushing (HOLY! HYUUGA BLUSHING IS THE END OF THE WORLD)

"**Nice boobs also huh"**

"yea…WAIT WHO ARE YOU?!"

"**I'm your inner!" –smiling-**

"hn.."

"**so back I was saying…Angie-chan has a good looking body nice curve and-cut off by outer neji**

"stop saying that you perv…"

"**you just call yourself a perv –major anime sweatdropped-**

"shut it and go away"

"**the uchiha is going to get her if you don't make a move." –smirk-**

"SHE MINE NOT HIS!"

END OF CONVERSATION OF NEJI AND HIS INNER

"so you didn't find out that you were a ninja?" sasuke asked, coldly

Angel looked at sasuke

"Yea, I think…" she replied, while thinking: "cute…."

Neji saw this he didn't know why but it was making him jealous, tenten saw this and glared at Angel.

"So what type of guys are you into?" Ino asked bluntly

"Quiet, shy, out-going, bad boy type." Angel replied, once again

The girls glared at Angel, making her sweatdropped and said "But I'm waiting for someone so sorry guys." The girls relax.

Tsuande chuckle and said "still love him huh?"

Angel blushed and knodded

"who does she love?" sasuke and neji thought

"Are you a medic healer?" Sakura asked

"No, I do have her strength but if we train I show you." She replied once again.

"Do you like raman?" Naruto asked, making her giggle

"Yes, I do."

YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! Naruto yelled, hugging Angel tightly

The whole gang sweatdropped

"where will I be staying?" Angel asked

"You be staying at….."

~~~~~~~~~~end lol just joking~~~~~~~~~~~

"Be staying at hyuuga place." Tsuande said

TenTen and Sasuke had wide eyed while neji smirk

"Ok, which one is hyuuga?" Angel asked

"that be us."

Two ninjas stood up, they both have whit eyed one of one is a girl and the other one is a boy.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga." The girl said, quietly but Angel could hear

"Neji Hyuuga, plessure to meet you." The boy said

Tenten fumed she knew Neji liked her but so does Uchiha. Neji is her only mine!

Sakura looked at Tenten

"Whats wrong?" Sakura asked

"Neji liked her…so does Sasuke." TenTen replied, glaring at her while greeted her teeth

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke he was glaring daggers at Neji.

"Sasuke…" Sakura thought sadly

"Tomorrow training for Angel dismissed!" Tsuande said, she than poof away

"Behave Angie," Kakashi said, ruffling her he poof also

"Neh, Angie-chan wanna get some raman?" Naruto asked, using his puppy eyes which she also melt but before she could reply Neji stepped in.

"She can't, father waiting come on hinata-sama." Neji said, coldly he then disappeared with both girls

''TEME HYUUGA!" Naruto shouted

End of chapter two

Me: looooonnnnggg write

Tenten: why was I sooo mean –pout-

Me: cause its my story –smirk-

Tenten: WHY Y-ino walked in

Ino: WHY DID I HAVE ONE LINE?!

Me: you will in the next chapter…*mumblesmaybemumbles*

Ino: ok!

Me and Tenten sweatdropped

Ino: REVIEW PWEASE!


End file.
